<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fleeting Sentiments by VenusLy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533350">Fleeting Sentiments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLy/pseuds/VenusLy'>VenusLy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kywi, Ouch, Similes, Sobbing, Sorry Not Sorry, metaphors and similes like there's no tmr, trigger warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusLy/pseuds/VenusLy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time was a fiend Kym knew all too well, its strings pulled at her heart and its icy pins sank deep into her rawest memories, picking at them like a scab and sorrow began bubbling to the surface.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Hawkes &amp; Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fleeting Sentiments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oops, my hand slipped and I wrote angst.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kym’s nails dug crescent moons into her smooth palms, a warm sticky substance ran down her fingertips and she shut her eyes as if they could make the thoughts simply <i>fade</i> away.  </p><p>She was fighting a war against her past, and sorrow had begun bubbling to the surface. Time was a fiend she knew all too well, its strings pulled at her heart and its icy pins sank deep into her rawest memories, picking at them like a scab. </p><p>The ebony floorboards groaned under her weight as her legs gave out and she collapsed into oblivion, but the crash was deadened by her howls. Apologies felt like jagged glass against her tongue as she muffled her hoarse wails, and her hunched shoulders quivered. Agony burned her eyes and tears pricked her hollow bronze irises.</p><p>“<i>I’m sorry</i>,” she croaked.</p><p>She sank into herself, <i>fiery</i> red turning to a <i>blinding</i> white. She felt like a burnout on pavement, choking on the dense smog of regret.</p><p>The room’s velvet drapes confined her, and the pitch-black murk of the night <i>devoured</i> her. </p><p>Tearing at the fibers of the bristly carpet, tugging it to her chest to feel <i>something</i> close. It singed her skin, only leaving scars of guilt. </p><p>Her head pleaded to the ground as salty water and snot pooled around her. Cerulean locks of hair stuck to her trembling lips as she gulped huge mouthfuls of air. She clawed at her throat with shaky hands, praying, <i>begging</i> for mercy, but remorse filled her like poison, tainting her conscience. Any dignity she once held for herself washed away with her innocence. </p><p>
  <i>“I can’t-”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I can’t take it anymore-”</i>
</p><p>Her lightheadedness made the room spin and she struggled to stand, but found herself back on the hard floor.</p><p>A short click-clack along with hurried footsteps beckoned her to peel her gaze from the dusty ground up to a tall but slim figure.</p><p>A man’s voice echoed around her, but a cacophony of white noise deafened his words. She squinted, but he was foggy in her vision, fresh tears replacing dried ones. She could only imagine the vibrant crimson her eyes were colored. He extended a hand, lowering himself to her.</p><p>It was Will.</p><p>She whined and cowered at his presence, her palms pushed against the floor and her feet thrust her back, shrinking into the corner. She didn’t want him to see her, <i>not like this</i>.</p><p>He tugged at her waist, pulling her close, but she only pulled back further. Her fists rammed into his chest, shoving him back slightly. She shook her head back and forth, but it only made the pounding in her head louder, numbing her senses.</p><p>“<i>NO,</i>” she grumbled over and over in short breaths. </p><p>Will replied, but it was barely audible. Thoughts swirled through her mind in mass confusion, but the one that pried its way to the forefront was that <i>she didn’t deserve him</i>. </p><p>She thrashed, but her body was stunned and tingling with numbness. Her arms felt as heavy as iron each time she lifted them to shove him away, every attempt weaker than the last.</p><p>“Let me go...<i>please,</i>” her voice cracked as she pleaded.</p><p>He brought her to his chest, embracing her in a firm hold. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, aching with fatigue. Her head tucked safely in his neck as one of his hands stroked her hair and the other squeezed her close. </p><p>He was warm and homely, the daylight to her catacomb, and a breath of fresh air. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere, <i>ever</i>,” his words finally rang clear, as he kissed her salty cheeks, with promises of safety, reliance and comfort.</p><p>The hours passed by as the lieutenant held his sergeant with feelings that ran deeper than his duty to make sure his subordinates were just alright. He stood with her through her struggles just as she did with his. They found solace with one another.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry not sorry :'') I might write some fluff just to heal you from this.<br/>A big thanks to those who helped me work out a title!! T-T<br/>*<br/>*<br/>Basically wrote this to get out some feelies :")</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>